Zabrick
Zabrick is an antagonist in Foam Slingerz Academy. Zabrick's main goal is to take over Foam Slingerz Academy and train soldiers to fight for him. Biography Meeting With Banes Banes, the head director at Foam Slingerz Academy, had plans to assassinate a fellow trainer at the academy named Professor Zandygo. Zabrick's Assistant and Zabrick were told by Banes to wait outside an old cabin in the snow. Banes would have money to pay them with. Eventually, after waiting with his assistant, Banes arrived to speak with him. Zabrick asked Banes if he had the money they were promised. Banes showed them a suitcase with money. Zabrick said that Banes can already consider professor Zandygo dead. The assistant told Banes to give her a gun and that she'd "take care" of him. Banes then proceeded to give her a gun and left. 'Stealing From the Academy' While Bono was speaking with Zandygo about rescuing Ace, Zabrick was sneaking around the academy, and stealing their weapons. Zabrick believed that academy had low secturity as he was able to easily sneak around. While Zabrick was exiting the academy he found a guard protecting the exit. Zabrick looked around and spotted a hammock which he used to knock the guard to the floor. He then stole the gun the guard was using and shot the guard with it. Zabrick stuffed all the weapons into one bin at his base. His assistant later met him there where she told him she had killed Zandygo and how they shot her, but she had a bullet-proof vest. Zabrick was pleased and told her he had stolen the guns. 'Protecting the Guns' Rex, Bono, and Ace, raided Zabrick's base in an attempt to steal back their guns. Rex searched upstairs while Bono and Ace searched downstairs. Rex was successfully able to find the stolen guns, he grabbed two bow riles and yelled down to Bono and Ace to help him take the rest. While, Rex was leaving for downstairs, Zabrick noticed him and crawled at him with a sword in one hand, hissing. Rex shot his leg with a bow rile, leaving no mark, but temporarily paralyzing the leg. Zabrick retreated further into the base and lied down. He went over to his cast to seek comfort. 'Attacking the Academy' Zabrick sent his assistant to attack the students at the academy. His assistant did, but was killed by Ichigo. Zabrick tried to check in on her, not realizing her death. After Zabrick got no response, he'd realized that his assistant was dead. Zabrick decided it was his turn to attack the academy, and knew that it wouldn't be an easy task. Zabrick made his way past Bono and Ace to the back of the academy. Rex informed Banes, of this. The two went to find Zabrick. Banes and Zabrick came face to face. Zabrick tried to convince Banes that he had already won, and that he should surrender the academy. Banes ignored him and charged. Soon, their swords clashed. Appearances * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 1: Street Rats (Title sequence only) * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 2: The Meeting (First dialogue) * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 3: The Rescue * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 4: The Thief * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 5: The Suspicion * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 6: Manhunt * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 7: The Cure * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 8: The Help * Ichigo Origins Category:Characters Category:Antogonists